Raising Kings
by Bee-Knee
Summary: It was Mother's day and Bulma had to know. "Vegeta, what was your mother like?" "Was she a strong saiyan?" Asked Trunks. Vegeta looked over them both with a profound frown. He gritted his teeth as he spoke. "My mother was no saiyan." (One-Shot)


**_Raising Kings_**

* * *

It was Mother's day and Bulma had to know.

"Vegeta, what was your mother like?"

"Was she a strong saiyan?" Asked Trunks.

Vegeta looked over them both with a profound frown. He gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"My mother was no saiyan."

Training in the gravity room was simply routine for Vegeta, though since ascending to godhood, it became a joke of a contraption.

Still Vegeta trained, enjoying the familiar sheen of metal and the satisfying scent of sweat. As he stretched midair, he found himself at peace.

"Vegeta!" Bulma boomed over the communications screen. She looked to be in particularly good cheer, more than he was used to.

"Vegeta, Trunks and I just came back from the restaurant. We've got tons of leftovers! Come on while it's still hot!"

Vegeta paused in his movements immediately. Ahh, that women. Bulma knew him well.

The thought of food never failed to entice him.

Said leftovers were in his grasp within moments.

He teeth sunk into a huge chicken leg, crushing the bone and he savoried the marrow.

Trunk was across from him, enjoying his own cut of chicken. Fortunately there were several chickens placed upon the table, else Vegeta might have been averse to sharing.

"Didn't you already eat at the restaurant, boy?"

Trunks raised a brow and shrugged.

"Hrmm...yeah, but Mama took me to one of those fancy places where they serve tiny food." He made a disgusted face. "Mama wouldn't let me order more than one dish because-" He paused as he chewed. "-Grandma was with us."

Trunks leaned forward, as if disclosing a horrible secret. "And she's crazy about manners-"

"Trunks!" Bulma approached, furious. "You shouldn't talk bad about grandma. Especially on Mother's day!

She wagged a finger at Trunks. "Anyway I'm serious about enrolling you in those 'manner classes' next month." Bulma paused, with a mischievous smirk. A phone was raised in her hand. "But, I'm beginning to think I should call a tutor on over right now!"

Trunk paled and almost flopped over as he stood.

"What!? Nooew! Noooew, fwwair!" Trunks said through a leg of chicken. He swallowed.

"I was good and even held the fork like you said!" Trunks pouted.

"Don't chew with your mouth full!"

Trunks sighed. "Yes, Mama."

Bulma shook her head, but playfully smiled. The phone was put away.

"Aww heck, I'll have some too."

She sat down at the table and helped herself.

"I _was_ trying to watch my figure, but it _is_ Mother's day." She shrugged. "I can make an acception..."

Vegeta grumbled a reply. He barely listened as he gorged himself. A tiny subconscious part of him was miffed that he had to share with another person.

"...Well, Vegeta? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Damn, he hadn't been listening.

"Nothing."

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say. Bulma leaned forward, her furious scowl fixed onto him.

"What is it, women?"

"What?! Nothing to say at all?"

He shrugged. "Yes." He hadn't a clue what she had been crowing on about.

Bulma's anger seemed to evaporate from his small bit of honesty.

"Well…" She sighed, pinching her nose. "This happens every year so I'm not surprised."

He almost was compelled to ask what happened but he didn't want to risk rilling her up again. Trunks beat him to the punch.

"Mama, I told you you shouldn't expect much. Papa just doesn't know. About those things."

"Yeah yeah Trunks. I should listen to you more, my little voice of reason." She affectionately patted Trunks on the head.

Vegeta couldn't stand it. Both of them looked disappointed.

He couldn't believe it.

"Why are you looking so dejected? I haven't done anything!"

Trunks chuckled as he hid behind a chicken.

Bulma's fury returned. "That's exactly the point mister! You haven't done anything!"

Vegeta slammed his hands on the table, rising to her call to aggression. "Women, what do you want me to do?!"

"Well I _wanted_ you to do something special for Mother's Day!"

Finally he understood... slightly. "Explain this Mother's Day?"

Bulma was aghast, perhaps a bit disgusted as she mulled the question over.

She leaned back and twirled her hair. Vegeta recognized the look. He suspected she was plotting something.

"It's a day, _once_ a year where mothers are celebrated by their families for a day. It's hard work you know! And it's the job of the father to prepare an event."

Vegeta clenched his teeth. Of course, he had violated one of Earth's ridiculous rituals.

"I see."

"Well, aren't you going to apologise?!"

"No. I can't be expected to perform a custom I know nothing about!"

Bulma sighed. She was too tired to argue.

"Okay fine!"

The group was silent. The chicken had grown cold and everyone pecked tentatively at it.

"I've got it!" Bulma beamed. Her eyes lit up with questions.

"Vegeta~!"

"What!?"

"You wanna know how you can make it up to me?"

Vegeta sighed. No doubt she wanted something ludicrous.

"What is it, women?"

"Tell me about your mother."

The silence returned tenfold. A bone poked Vegeta in the throat as he stopped midchew.

"Repeat that."

"Hrmm?" Bulma blinked at him coily. No doubt she loved the tension that had grown in the room.

"I said, tell me about your mother."

Trunks looked baffled.

"Papa, you had a mom?"

Vegeta closed his eyes. It took all his will to remain calm.

He wanted nothing more but to storm out the room. The question could easily be ignored but….he respected his family.

Plus, it was a reasonable question to ask.

"Was she a strong saiyan?" Trunks asked.

The boy's eyes were burning with curiosity. Bulma's too.

Vegeta couldn't bring himself to snuff it out.

"My mother was no saiyan."

Seeing his family slowly morph into expressions of shock amused him. It almost made up for the fact that they wouldn't let him eat in peace.

"Well...go on!" Bulma twirled a chicken leg around. Her curiosity was practically eating her. "Tell us all about her!"

"Yeah!" Trunks was fidgeting in his seat.

Vegeta was almost tempted to stop and walk away, but he was still hungry.

He reheated a chicken with a ki blast and recalled what little he could of his childhood.

"My mother created me, but not by usual methods...I am a clone of King Vegeta."

"I don't know the exact reasoning as to why, but I have my guesses. No doubt, as a King he had the right to the perfect prodigy. He never took on a Queen you see. Cloning was the best bet."

"But, was your mother strong?" Asked Trunks.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Of course she was strong! Only a few creatures in the universe could ever _face_ the king of saiyans and survive."

"She _was_ also a scientist."

' _Not a fighter.'_ However, he wasn't about to admit that.

Vegeta looked over at Bulma. She was writing everything down in a notebook.

He snorted. Figures. His mother had the same affliction. Rarely wasn't she _not_ making notes about something inane.

"B-but!? She wasn't a saiyan-so what did she look like?" Trunks looked aghast the question hadn't been answered yet.

Vegeta clenched his teeth. The fact his mother wasn't saiyan _did_ bother him. Of course, there was nothing to be done about that.

"Yes, describe her in detail please! What was her species? Oh, what color was her hair?"

Vegeta scoffed. "No No. My mother had no hair."

He leaned back and sighed. "In fact, my mother was a namekian. A species Earth has already seen."

It was weird to say it out loud.

"What?!" Bulma and Trunks shouted in union. Their eyes bugged out.

"No, what? Like, like...Mister Piccolo?" Trunks wasn't sure what to think. His face soured into confused disappointment.

Vegeta's eyes bugged out in turn.

" **No!** Not like Mister Piccolo! The mere comparison sickens me."

Bulma and Trunks were silent. They knew better than to interrupt.

"Piccolo is to my mother like a chihuahua is to a wolf!"

What? Wow, really?

"She was...a namekian?" Bulma blinked at the mental imagery. "Ok, details please. That seems impossible! I thought namekians were only found on Namek?"

Vegeta's eyes almost rolled into his head.

"Please, any alien species that finds itself on Earth, a back-water of a planet, has influence that extends beyond the galaxy."

"And...how is that?"

"Namekians are perhaps second to saiyans when it comes to population...and power. And come in different types, a bit like your Earth dogs."

"Eeee, that's so cool! I thought Namekians were almost extinct.. I'lle to ask Jaco next time his patrols take him here. I'm gonna find out all about-"

Bulma trailed off into scientific ramblings.

Trunks stared. Not at all satisfied with the explanation.

"Ok, Papa. So was she a **strong** type of...Namekian?" Apparently the word was weird for him too.

Vegeta found himself smiling. "Yes, she was strong and one of the most feared. She'd eat lower-class saiyans as a snack."

Trunks was stuck between a horrified and fascinated expression.

"She could grow larger than a planet and eat it whole if she wanted. Her power created stars and even created planet Vegeta's very own moon."

Trunks went cross-eyed as he tried to imagine what his father was proposing.

 _Eating planets? Creating stars? It all sounded ridiculous, and that made Trunks want to believe it all even more._

 _'This grandma sounds more interesting.' He thought._

"What was her name?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta frowned. "I don't remember."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

At first Vegeta's mother was going to be a Tuffle, but things came out more interesting with an extreme change up.


End file.
